Nico Robin
'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History (One Piece Manga)' Nico Robin was born in the now destroyed country of Ohara and came from a family of archaeologists. Her mother, Nico Olvia, went out to sea to find the True History when Robin was two years old, leaving her in the care of Olvia's brother Oran who was only to show care of her in the house and his wife, Roji. Who often mistreated her. At some point Robin wandered into the Tree of Knowledge library and was allowed to read the books held within on Clover's invitation. Roji both verbally and physically abused Robin over menial actions. Roji made it obvious time and time again that Robin was not wanted; she was expected to keep out of sight and she was not allowed to participate in family celebrations. The powers of her Devil Fruit often freaked out or scared the other children, on top of that often she would overhear the conversations of parents telling their children to avoid her at all cost as well as other children calling her a demon. Her only friends were the scholars at "The Tree of Knowledge", with Professor Clover of the archaeology lab, a friend of her mother, trying to take care of her. When she was 8 years old she took an archeology exam and passed it. She was then officially inducted as a scholar. However, when she announced that she, like her mother, wanted to find out the true, unrecorded history of the world, she was reproved by Clover who told her she will get banned from the library if she continued to spy on the other scholars. Robin was heart broken by this ran off in tears to at beach on the North west of Ohara where she encountered a giant that have shipwrecked by the name of Jaguar D. Saul. The two quickly became friends and Robin would continue to visit him for the past 4 days while he built a raft. After Saul found out he was on Ohara and figured out that Robin was Olvia's daughter, he informed Robin about the battleships that were on their way to Ohara to destroy due to the scholars studying the Poneglyph. Nico Olvia had recently escaped off a Mar ine ship and returned to Ohara (due to Saul's efforts). She informed the archaeologists that her colleagues had been killed by the Marines. She told them that were they were heading towards Ohara, likely to kill them. The archaeologists, however, refused to leave; they wished to continue to protect the tree and the knowledge they had worked so hard to research and procure. When Olvia was warned that CP9 was on shore, she rushed out of the Tree of Knowledge, running past her daughter without notice. When Robin arrived at that the tree. She asked about her mother's whereabouts. As a wanted woman, Olvia wished to cut all ties with her daughter, so that Robin might not be associated with a criminal mother. Doing as Olvia wanted, Clover denied that Robin's mother was on the island, but Robin seemed skeptical. Clover quickly changed the topic and urged Robin to leave, and not to mention that she is an archaeologist, or she might be arrested too. Robin refused and CP9 bust into the Tree of Knowledge and began searching for the Poneglyphs. Clover urged Robin to escape, but she refused once again. Spandine and the rest of CP9 arrived with a gravely wounded Olvia, who instantly recognized her daughter once her name is spoken. CP9 found the Poneglyph in the basement of the tree. Having heard enough Spandine order the Spandine be executed by Buster Call. However Clover spoke out and began to talking to the Five Elder Stars. Spandine's Den Den Mushi, stating his theory on why the government really wanted to keep the Void Century a secret. However, before Clover could reveal the name of the civilization he spoke of, he was shot point blank and mortally wounded. As the Buster call began it was discovered that Robin can too read the Poneglyphs. Spandine and CP9 made their exit, Robin and Olvia reunited, and shortly afterwards, Saul arrived. It was then revealed that Saul was a former vice admiral, and aided Nico Olvia with her escape. Olvia asked Saul to make sure that her daughter was taken safely off the island, and told Robin that she must continue to live. Robin begged to stay with her mother, but Olvia insisted on staying, as there was something more that she had to do. Saul then took Robin per her Mother's request and manged to reach the island's shore.. But the Marine ships spotted him and opened fire. Seeing as he was carrying Robin, Saul put her down and retaliated in anger for almost hurting Robin, and destroyed several ships. Robin tried to make for the evacuation ship but trying to use her Hana Hana abilities to get aboard frightened the people on board, plus Spandine told them to not let her on since she claims she is an archaeologist, though this would be fortunate for Robin. Saul noticed Spandine and charged towards his ship for his foolishness, but Vice Admiral Kuzan(later known as Admiral Aokiji) prevented him from getting that far, challenging him. The evacuation ship was destroyed by another vice-admiral Sakazuki who did in case any archaeologist had snuck aboard. This cruel act disgusted both Saul and Kuzan. Saul tried to get away with Robin but he was frozen by Kuzan's ice power. Before being completely encased, Saul encouraged Robin to escape and that her friends were out in the ocean waiting for her. His last act was to laugh as he is frozen, sticking to his philosophy to laugh from his heart even in bad times, as most of the bearers of D. did when they met their demise Robin ran to the raft that Saul built, only to be met by Kuzan He told her that he was letting Robin go, since he was curious as to why Saul risked his life for her. However, Kuzan warned her that he will be the first to come after Robin if she tried anything. Robin then left on a boat guided by an ice path Kuzan set for her. Remembering Saul's words, she tried to laugh but wept as Ohara was burned to the ground, which left her as the only survivor. Afterwards Robin was found by ship heading somewhere northwest of the West Blue. When she boarded her bounty picture was somehow taken. Spandine tried to explain to Sengoku that he tried to follow her but his ship was caught in ice. For the World Government to capture her, he suggested putting a bounty on her head, and sent Marines and agents to hunt her down, spreading the lie that she sank six ships to cover up the truth. The World Government spread propaganda that people of Ohara were studying The Ancient Weapons in order to destroy the world. Out of paranoia of what would become of her, the World Government let word out that she posed a threat and soon the world was brainwashed into thinking that Robin was trying to destroy the world. This negative gossip spread around the world, creating a half truth myth. Terms like "devil woman" were born along with the belief that her very existence is a sin and considered her a terror. Robin's innocent life was ruined and she grew up hating the Government for the crimes they committed against her. Robin was taken by various people one was an old farm lady who Robin thought was kind who she worked for and thought was kind. One night, the old farm lady told Robin that before they could eat she had visitors. The visitors turn out to be World Government agents attempting to kill her. The old farm lady was last seen yelling at the agents "Now give me the money! I turned her in for you" as she pulled the agents' clothes in anger. Not long after she met a couple who adopted her but then she over heard one night that they were planning to betray her so she fled, Not long after she joined a Pirate Crew however the World Government eventually found her again so she was forced to flee again. At 16 years old she joined an unknown Organization wasn't long before she betrayed the organization. At age twenty-three, she entered the Grand Line from the West Blue through the Red Line where Mary Geoise is located. At 24 years old she met Crocodile asked her to join his bounty hunter organization Baroque Works because he needed her ability to read the poneglyphs, so she joined as partner Miss All Sunday. Thanks to his status as member of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. 'Five World War Prologue' 'Summit Invasion Arc' 'Post-Invasion Arc' 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Battle in the Dark Arc' 'Taxes Arc' 'Relationships' [[Straw Hat Pirates|'Straw Hat Pirates']] Acts Of Order Monkey D. Luffy Alliance Chitsujo Even before the events of the Taxes Arc Robin had respect for the man. Always reaffirming to him as Lord. After the arc her respect and trust has grown to point that he told the strength of the Kingdom of Rakuen. Monkey D. Dragon Stealth Division As a captain the said Division she is held in high regard. Though some her subordinates freaked by her morbid behaviour. Anko Mitarashi Anko Mitarashi is not just Robin's second in command, but also a trusted friend. The two are shown to have a great working relationship that is strong enough where they're capable of conversing casually. Their relationship can get rather comical at times, as Anko had been shocked at Robin's bust size, and Robin, knowing what she intended, said that Anko could not grope her. They both can also be really sadistic to their opponents and can come off as scary and morbid to their allies. Examples being when Robin broke the legs of coalition soldier to get information and Anko threatening to harm perverted individuals who listening in heir conversation on their bust size. Yoruichi Shihoin As her commander, Robin follows her orders, and considers her a comrade, she appears to be fond of her upbeat and joyful attitude. She showed worried for her, due to Soifon capture, she lamented on how her tone was sadder and wished she could do something to help her. She mirrored her situation to that of what her crew thought of when Robin was taken to Enies Lobby, of how they were worried about her. Soifon While Robin and Soifon have yet to be seen coming in contact with each other, Robin considers Soifon a comrade, and was (along with the whole Stealth Division) distressed when she heard about Soifon situation after being captured by the Coalition. She mirrored her situation when she was taken to Enies Lobby, unaware of what could have happened to her. Defense Division Jura Neekis Robin appears to get along pretty well with Jura complimenting him as gentlemen. Koala Intelligence Division Hibiki Lates 'Coalition' 'Zeref Dragneel' Though she has not met the Act of Choas personally, she heard about the fight between him and her Captain, Monkey D. Luffy and he was almost killed by him and thus has earned her hatred along with the rest of the crew. 'Rakuen's Chief Tax Collectors' Robin first encountered the court during the events of the Taxes Arc. At first she did not know who they. But due the harm they caused, particularly Toragashira for using and toying with the feelings of Mattan Ginger. 'Power and Abilities' 'Devil Fruit' 'Flower-Flower Fruit' *'Dos Fleur' (二輪咲き（ドスフルール） Dosu Furūru?, literally meaning "Two Flower"; kanji meaning "Two Profusely Blooming Flowers"): Robin sprouts two arms. This number of arms being used as a named technique was first seen being used on Franky. With two arms sprouted from Franky's legs, she used to grab on to his "treasure". **'Grab' (グラップ Gurappu?): A technique that uses two arms that Robin has sprouted. This has so far been used to persuade Franky to join the Straw Hats when he initially declined to join them. With her two arms sprouting from his legs, she grasped and crushed his "treasure" in a hilarious scene in order to change his mind. The pain inflicted by her using this technique was obviously unbearable and brought Franky to his knees in agony. In a response to a fan, Oda stated that Robin pretty much felt what she was touching at the time. **'Clutch' (クラッチ Kuracchi?): Robin sprouts two hands to cover the opponent's mouth, then bends them backward with bone-breaking results. She can use this move on at least two opponents simultaneously, though it is not explicitly identified as a "Dos Fleur" move. **'Launch:' *'Tres Fleur' (三輪咲き（トレスフルール） Toresu Furūru?, literally meaning "Three Flower"; kanji meaning "Three Profusely Blooming Flowers"): Robin sprouts three arms. This number of arms being used as a named technique was first seen being used against Pell in his half-falcon form. Two of her arms held back his wings while the third grabbed his sword. This prevented Pell from unsheathing his sword and was subsequently sent crashing down. *'Cuatro Fluer:' **'Trip:' **'Strangle:' *'Cinco Fleur' (五輪咲き（シンコフルール） Shinko Furūru?, literally meaning "Five Flower"; kanji meaning "Five Profusely Blooming Flowers"): Robin sprouts five arms. This number of arms being used as a named technique was first seen being used to swing her away from being bitten by Nola. By sprouting first from a tree and then from palm after palm, she created a line of arms she could swing with like a vine. In the manga when this is first shown, she sprouts 5 arms, but in the anime, she sprouts ten arms despite also saying "Cinco". *'Seis Fleur' (六輪咲き（セイスフルール） Seisu Furūru?, literally meaning "Six Flower"; kanji meaning "Six Profusely Blooming Flowers"): Robin sprouts six arms. This number of arms being used as a named technique was first seen being used to hold Pell before using clutch to break his back **'Twist' (ツイスト Tsuisuto?): A technique that uses six arms that Robin has sprouted. The six arms sprout from around a foe's body and then twists it around. **'Clutch' (クラッチ Kuracchi?): Two arms grab an opponent's legs and makes them fall backward. Two pairs hold the foe up at their back, and a pair grabs his upper body. The pairs of the upper body and legs pull, cracking the foe's back. **'Slap' (スラップ Surappu?): A technique that uses six arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting the six hands on certain locations of an opponent's body, Robin can slap them. This was first seen being used repeatedly on Spandam. By sprouting her hands from his torso, Robin slapped his face repeatedly to a bloody pulp. * Diez Fleur (十輪咲き（ヂィエスフルール） Diesu Furūru?, literally meaning "Ten Flower"; kanji meaning "Ten Profusely Blooming Flowers"): Robin sprouts ten arms. This number of arms was first seen when she restrained Gladius. ** Clutch: * Dieciséis Fleur (十六輪咲き（ディエシセイスフルール） Dieshiseisu Furūru?, literally meaning "Sixteen Flower"; kanji meaning "Sixteen Profusely Blooming Flowers"): Robin sprouts sixteen arms. This number of arms being used as a named technique was first seen being used to stop several Alabasta guards from reaching the palace. By sprouting her arms on the door which leads to the palace, she temporarily stopped them from opening it as her moving arms created a hindrance for them. ** Trap: * Cein Fleur(百花繚乱（シエンフルール） Shien Furūru?, ): Robin sprouts one hundred arms. This number of arms being used as a named technique was first seen being used against Yama with Delphinium. **'Wings' (ウイング Uingu?) : A technique that uses a hundred arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting her arms from her back, by the shoulder blades, and having them hold each other tightly in a certain way, Robin is able to create two giant makeshift wings made from fifty of her arms per wing. Robin is then able to briefly fly in mid-air for five seconds, even if she is carrying another person with her. This technique was first seen being used to carry Franky and herself after Franky destroyed the bridge they were standing on. And was later used to parachute herself safely down to the Human Auction House after being escorted there by the Flying Fishman Riders in the Sabaody Archipelago. **'Net:' * Mil Fleur (千紫万紅（ミル・フルール） Miru Furūru?, literally meaning "Thousand Flower"; kanji meaning "Multitude of Colors"): Robin sprouts a thousand arms. This number of arms being used as a named technique was first seen being used to create two huge hands to push the Thousand Sunny away from an underwater mountain so it did not crash. ** Block: ** Grab: ** Gigantesco Mano (巨大樹（ヒガンテスコ・マーノ）''Higantesuko Māno''?, literally meaning "Gigantic Hand"; kanji meaning "Gigantic Tree"): Robin creates two giant limbs, sprouting from potentially anywhere. They have great physical power, even when used underwater, and were able to push the Thousand Sunny away from an underwater mountain in their first use. Oddly enough, even though this attack's name literally means "Gigantic Hand", it can be used to create legs. This was first used in order to protect the Thousand Sunny from an underwater mountain. *** Punch: *** Smash: 'Physical Abilities' 'Trivia' *Robin's English VA is Stephine Young who also plays Karen Lilca and Mother Pieces in Fairy Tail. *Robin's Japanese VA is Yuriko Yamaguchi who also plays Nico Olivia, Shelly and Kikyo from One Piece and Shiore from Naruto. In a QnA, ND said that he considers Robin the 4th Strongest of the Main Female Protagonists in front of Hinata, Lucy, Nami and Orihime but behind Erza, Rukia, and Sakura. Which in order goes Erza Scarlet, Rukia Kuchiki, Sakura Haruno, Nico Robin, Hinata Hyuuga, Lucy Heartfillia, Nami and Orihime Inoue. Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Stealth Division Category:Alliance Category:Captain Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Former Slave Category:Assassin Category:Keen Intellect Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Former Villain Category:Student Category:Paramecia Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Cloning Abilities Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Pirate World